CRACKLING CAMPFIRE
by Cha.KACHA
Summary: "Kita ada empat orang di sini― angka sial. Cerita seram di tengah hutan di malam hari. Kita semua tahu pasti akan ada sesuatu yg buruk terjadi." kami semua tahu. Kyuhyunpun tahu. Sekarang, aku hanya butuh cara untuk tetap tenang. Maksudku― aku ketakutan. Mereka tertawa, tapi aku tetap ketakutan. Aku sadar bahwa sekarang kami telah berlima. Dan buruknya, hanya aku yg sadar. KYUMIN!


**.**

 **HELLO! Long time no see hehe**

 **Cerita ini adalah cerita oneshot, karena kalian tahu cerita oneshot itu adalah tipe cerita yg paling bagus untuk menjadi pembuka. Jadi, selamat membaca dan author harap kalian suka :)**

 **.**

Tempat kemahnya berada di kaki gunung Jirisan. Meskipun sudah menjadi tempat kemah lebih dari tiga puluh tahun, gunung ini tetap tidak pernah kehilangan keasriannya. Tepat di depan gerbang perkemahan, ada beberapa pondok untuk tempat penyewaan tempat, tenda dan semacamnya. Bangunan-bangunan tersebut terbuat dari kayu, hanya saja warnanya tidak cokelat, melainkan di cat putih dan terkadang krem. Jendelanya berbentuk kotak dan menonjol keluar. Cerobong asapnya terbuat dari batu-batu alami, membuat bangunan tersebut tampak seperti rumah-rumah musim dingin si film-film natal. Sebuah papan nama dari kayu berwarna cokelat gelap menyambut para tamu dengan tulisan berwarna keemasan.

 _ **Welcome to Cedar Ridge**_

Melewati jalan yang di jajari pohon cemara, Kyuhyun menjalankan mobil ke jalan masuk menuju perkemahan di tengah hutan. Letaknya agak jauh dari keramaian, tapi justru suasana itulah yang kami cari. Perkemahan memang lebih menyenangkan jika di lakukan di tengah-tengah hutan yang sepi. Ketika kami sampai di puncak perkemahan, Kyuhyun segera memakirkan Jeepnya di sebelah Rangerover milik Siwon.

Tempat yang kami tempati merupakan sebuah petak berbentuk lingkaran yang di kelilingi oleh pohon-pohon cemara yang tinggi. Pemandangannya sangat indah. Bintang-bintang terlihat jelas, memberikan titik-titik berkilau yang cantik di tengah langit yang gelap. Untung saja, aku dan Kyuhyun sampai di gunung malam-malam, sehingga ketika sampai, kami bisa langsung menikmati marshmallow bakar sambil duduk di api unggun. Oh iya, meskipun sudah ada api unggun yang tengah menyala di tengah-tengah lingkaran, kedua sahabat kami tidak menunjukkan keberadaan mereka.

Kyuhyun meloncat dari mobil sambil memakai sarung tangan. Udara dingin menerpa wajah kami, dan seketika aku menggigil di tempat. Sementara ia sedang mengeluarkan perlengkapan kami, aku memutuskan untuk mengintip ke dalam tenda.

"Sudah sudah sudah!" aku menepuk-nepuk tangan.

Heechul segera melepaskan ciumannya dari Siwon. Ia langsung berjengit― bangkit dari tubuh pacarnya cepat-cepat. Aku terkejut begitu kepalanya membentur atap tenda secara tidak sengaja. Semuanyapun bergetar― dan Siwon langsung menahan tenda agar tidak rubuh.

"Sejak kapan kau datang, min?" tanyanya jengkel.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Baru saja. Kyuhyun ingin mendirikan tenda sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, pergilah."

"Kau tahu tidak? Ada mitos yang mengatakan bahwa kau tidak boleh melakukan seks di pegunungan."

"Kami tidak melakukan seks." Heechul berbalik, "Kami sedang _bercinta_."

Setelah mengatakan itu, ciuman mereka berdua berlanjut. Aku memutar kedua mataku dengan pasrah. Baru saja kami bertemu, tapi mereka masih tetap ingin melanjutkan urusan mereka masing-masing. Perkemahan ini adalah pertemuan kami yang pertama sejak reuni kuliah enam bulan lalu!

"Apa kalian tidak merindukanku?"

Siwon melepas pautan bibirnya. "Kami. Sangat. Merindukanmu." ia terengah-engah. "Bisakah kau tunggu di luar? Jika kalian sudah selesai dirikan tenda, beritahu saja." ― setelah itu, erangan berlanjut karena Heechul mulai menciumi lehernya.

Idih. Sejak kapan mereka melakukan ini? Kuharap tidak lama.

Tenda kututup kembali. Kyuhyun sedang berdiri lima meter dari tenda Heechul dan Siwon. Ia sedang memasangkan patok-patok tenda pada pintu dan sudut-sudut lainnya. "Min, bisakah kau tegakkan tongkat bagian belakang? Aku mau ikat patoknya di sini." katanya. Karena tidak tahu bagaimana mendirikan tenda, aku menuruti perintahnya saja. Kyuhyun menggigit rokok di antara giginya dengan keras.

"Awas kebakaran." cetusku.

Kyuhyun melepeh rokok tersebut ke atas rumput, lalu menginjaknya sampai padam. "Sekarang kau tegakkan tiang depannya." bersamaan dengan itu, ia bergeser untuk memberi tempat. Aku meraih tiang penegak tenda di dekat pintu. Menggenggamnya erat-erat. Lagi-lagi, ketika mengikat patok, Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya― kali ini aku berharap rokoknya kembali. Lebih baik ia menggigit rokok daripada menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ketika semua patok sudah diikat, ia berdiri sambil mengusap kedua tangannya bersamaan. Setelah itu, ia beranjak untuk mengikat tiang di bagian tengah tenda. Selama pekerjaannya berlangsung, aku hanya memperhatikan sembari menahan posisiku di tiang depan yang tengah kugenggam. "Suara mereka seperti binatang buas." tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggerutu. "Sedang apa mereka?"

"Kau belagak seakan tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan." bibirku menyungging senyum geli, "Kalau kata Heechul, mereka sedang 'bercinta'."

"Bercinta. Haha." Kyuhyun mengaitkan tali-tali tersebut, "Bantu aku tarik tali ini kuat-kuat agar posisi tendanya kencang."

"Oke." aku meraih talinya, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Hati-hati. Jika tidak hati-hati, tendanya bisa robek." ― aku mengangguk setelah wejangan Kyuhyun. Bersamaan, kami menarik talinya ke arah yang berlawanan. Karena ada kata 'kuat-kuat', maka aku benar-benar menariknya kuat-kuat. Sampai akhirnya tenda kami berhasil berdiri, aku segera menjatuhkan diri di atas rumput. Wow… baru pertama kalinya aku mendirikan tenda. Bukan pengalaman yang buruk. "Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menawarkan tangannya padaku.

Aku meraih tangannya. "Luar biasa."

Tubuhku tertarik ke depan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kyuhyun langsung menangkapku ketika aku berhasil berdiri. Hanya berdua mendirikan tenda sudah merupakan penderitaan, fakta bahwa kami harus memindahkan barang-barang kami adalah fakta lain yang menambah penderitaan kami. Lebih dari setengah jam sudah kami habiskan untuk berkutat dengan tenda dan barang-barang. Aku dan Kyuhyun berdiskusi, apa yang akan kami lakukan sampai malam besok.

Tepat beberapa menit setelah kami selesai berdiskusi, tiba-tiba pintu tenda dibuka. Kepala Heechul menyembul ke dalam, bibirnya mengulum senyum jahil yang sangat lebar. "Ada yang mau S'mores?" ia menunjukkan sekantung besar Rocky Mountain Marshmallows.

Ya. Kami siap untuk S'mores.

 **.**

 **CRACKLING CAMPFIRE**

 **.**

 **"Kita ada empat orang di sini― angka sial. Cerita seram di tengah hutan di malam hari. Kita semua tahu pasti akan ada sesuatu yg buruk terjadi." kami semua tahu. Kyuhyunpun tahu. Sekarang, aku hanya butuh cara untuk tetap tenang. Maksudku― aku ketakutan. Mereka tertawa, tapi aku tetap ketakutan. Aku sadar bahwa sekarang kami telah berlima. Dan buruknya, hanya aku yg sadar.**

 **.**

 **ChaKACHA present**

 **.**

Kami duduk dengan formasi melingkar di dekat api unggun. Ada dua kantung marshmallow, dua kantung berisi mini cokelat dan satu kantung biskuit Graham. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun yang mengambil marshmallow paling banyak. Ia mengapit dua marshmallow sekaligus di dalam sandwich Graham. Terkadang, ia memasukkan tiga marshmallow sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya. Lain Kyuhyun lain Heechul― sejak kami duduk, ia masih sibuk main The Sims Freeplay di ponsel tanpa menyantap satu marshmallow sekalipun. Ironisnya, padahal ia yang membawa semua cemilan ini.

Jam sudah menunjuk angka sebelas malam. Semakin malam udara terasa semakin dingin. Heechul menyetel sejenis lagu lawas tahun delapan puluhan. Tak urung ia memilih album lagu Prince, meninggikan volume dan mulai menari-nari. "Ibuku suka lagu ini. Ia selalu menari kalau mendengarnya. Mestinya kau lihat bagaimana caranya menari, min! Jadi kayak bintang film!" ― ia tersenyum, matanya terpejam. Selama satu lagu penuh, kami bertiga hanya duduk menonton aksi Heechul menari. Siwon hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah pacarnya yang kelewat gila itu.

Setelah lagu pertama usai, lagu kedua menyusul dengan nada lebih cepat. Kyuhyun melompat berdiri, mengulurkan tangan ke arahku dan menarikku bangkit. Siwonpun ikut bangkit juga. Jadilah, kami berempat menari dan bergerak bebas. Sampai empat lagu ke depan, kami cekikikan, menyanyi dan bergerak-gerak tidak jelas. Berani taruhan, jika kami sedang tidak berada di gunung, pasti sekarang wajah kami sudah mengkilap oleh keringat.

Pertamanya, hanya sekedar menari, menyanyi dan cerita lucu. Sampai-sampai, kami kehabisan topik dan kesunyian menggantikan suasana. Di saat itu, yang kami lakukan hanya mengunyah marshmallow sembari melirik satu sama lain. Satu-satunya yang paling membenci kesunyian adalah Heechul― ya. Meskipun sekarang ia tengah berkutat dengan PSP untuk bermain The Sims Castaway, tetap saja ia masih menunggu keseruan lainnya.

"Ada ide dari si raja pesta?" goda Kyuhyun.

Heechul tersenyum geli. "Biasanya, ada beberapa option untuk campfire." ― melihat ekspresinya, kami sama-sama memeluk betis dan menunjukkan betapa antusiasnya kami. Biasanya, Heechul selalu ada ide untuk memulai sesuatu. Seperti musik Prince tadi contohnya. "Mmm… menari sudah. Menyanyi sudah. Makan marshmallow sudah…"

Aku mengangkat jari, "Memperhatikan bintang?"

"Kita bukan anak SD lagi, min." kata Heechul sambil memutar mata. "Kalau di The Sims Castaway, tiap ada campfire, pasti ada dua pilihan: ceritakan cerita lucu atau seram."

"CERITA SERAM!" Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya penuh semangat. "Cerita lucu bisa di ceritakan dimana saja. Tapi kalau cerita seram? Sekaranglah saatnya!"

Sejujurnya, hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan horror sama sekali bukan tipeku. Selama kami bersenang-senang, bisa saja aku sembunyikan betapa penakut dan pengecutnya diriku. Tapi jika sudah berhubungan dengan cerita horror― beberapa bulan lalu aku baru saja membantu temanku dengan kasus kerasukan adiknya, dan hal itu masih menghantuiku sampai sekarang. Coba bayangkan, mereka setuju untuk bercerita horror― di tengah hutan dan hanya ada kami berempat di tengah-tengah lingkaran pohon. Tidakkah mereka pikir situasi ini sangat menyeramkan? Dan ternyata, pacarku sendiri, justru malah menikmati suasana ini. Oh aku baru ingat, hidupnya memang sudah penuh dengan hal-hal mengerikan. Aku mewajari saja.

"Ayolah, sayang. Jarang sekali kita ketakutan ria di tengah-tengah dinginnya gunung seperti ini!" Kyuhyun mendekapku dengan erat. _Bullshit_ , ia tidak ketakutan sama sekali.

Mengetahui bahwa rencana kami sudah tetap, Siwon menghabiskan air mineral cepat-cepat. Ia menaruh botolnya di tengah-tengah kami― tidak sampai dekat dengan api unggun, tapi cukup mampu untuk memberi undian giliran kami masing-masing. "Ya ampun, siap ya?" katanya sambil nyengir.

Botol diputar, dan berhenti di Kyuhyun.

Pacarku― yang sudah kelihatan seperti psikopat― karena kelewat senang gilirannya yang pertama― menahan senyum bahagia dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia melempar pandangan padaku, seolah meminta restu agar aku boleh membiarkannya bercerita. Karena tatapan Heechul dan Siwon yang mengintimidasi, aku sendiri tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Oke. Aku mau bercerita soal…"

"Tunggu tunggu. Tidak akan menarik jika kita asal cerita seram saja." serobot Heechul. "Kita ada empat orang di sini― angka sial. Cerita seram di tengah hutan di malam hari. Kita semua tahu pasti akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Jadi, kita akan buat ini lebih seru."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau yang paling takut yang harus melakukan sesuatu?"

"Hah?" bulu kudukku merinding begitu mendengar peraturan baru. "Kau sengaja menjatuhkan aku. Kau tahu aku yang paling takut di sini!"

"Ayolah, min! Cerita seram kita akan bergilir. Mungkin sekarang kau yang paling takut, tapi semakin terbawa suasana, aku berani sangsi ada kemungkinan bahwa 'si yang paling takut' itu akan berubah."

"Maksudmu, kau yang akan menggantikan Sungmin?" ejek Kyuhyun.

Heechul mengangkat bahu. "Bisa saja pacarku. Atau kau."

"Hah! Jangan konyol!" tawa Kyuhyun meledak. "Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan oleh yang paling takut?"

Kami semua terdiam untuk berpikir. Sebenarnya, mungkin mereka saja yang berpikir. Aku lebih di sibukkan dengan prasangka-prasangka buruk.

"Aku tahu. Kalian harus melakukan ritual yang akan kusuruh." Heechul tersenyum. "Ya tuhan, aku jenius!"

"Baiklah. Kyu, mulai ceritanya." Siwon memutar mata. Ia sama sekali tidak membiarkan pacarnya mengulur acara cerita seram ini.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Bukan karena ia tegang― tapi malah kelewat senang. Tubuhnya duduk dengan tegak, dan ia mulai bercerita. "Ini adalah salah satu cerita unik yang terjadi di sebuah neraka bernama Gregory & Cross..."

"Oh... stop."

"Jadi, kejadian ini terjadi ketika aku masih awal-awal di ruang isolasi. Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingat banyak― tapi memang ada beberapa hal aneh di neraka itu." Kyuhyun mengabaikan keluhanku. Oke, sekarang aku biarkan ia mengulang memorinya sebentar.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, itu neraka (baca: rumah sakit). Semua neraka itu menyeramkan, jadi kau tidak perlu bingung. Ada dua gedung― gedung barat dan gedung timur. Gedung timur adalah tempat dimana kamar isolasi, ruang operasi dan kamar mayat berada. Dan koridor ini― koridor 19, adalah koridor yang menghubungkan antara ruang isolasi dan lobi. Koridor itu sangat sepi, jadi mereka membuat peraturan sendiri. Jika kau berjalan sendirian dari ruang isolasi menuju lobi, dan kau melewati koridor ini― kau akan melihat seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahunan― aku tidak tahu ia siapa, tapi sepertinya ia penderita bipolar tahun 90-an yang meninggal karena di terlantarkan. Katanya, rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya sudah hancur karena terjatuh dari lantai tiga rumah sakit. Ia selalu mengulurkan tangannya ke atas dan menyesot mengikuti suster― "Tolong peluk aku. Tolong. Tolong peluk aku. Aku seorang pasien. Aku tidak akan jahat aku janji." ― ia akan mengikutimu sampai kau tiba lobi. Kau tidak boleh berteriak, atau berlari. Kau hanya perlu berjalan biasa, dan bersikap seolah kau tidak melihatnya. Pernah sekali, suster ini― ia ke kamarku untuk mengantarkan makanan. Ayahku dan beberapa suster lain sudah ada di dalam― tetapi wajah suster yang satu ini berbeda. Wajahnya pucat, dan senada dengan warna dinding. Aku tahu apa yang telah dilihatnya. Kami semua tahu. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari kami yang ingin membicarakannya. Jadi kami sama-sama diam, kemudian bicara seolah kami tidak tahu dan tidak melihat apa-apa."

"Itulah, akhir ceritanya." Kyuhyun tertawa sambil menepuk tangannya.

Siwon menatap pacarku tajam. "Apa kau pernah melihatnya? Mungkin sekali..."

"Aku tidak pernah melihat apa-apa karena aku tidak boleh keluar kamar selain bersama ayah. Tapi pernah sekali, ketika aku habis dari taman dan ke lobi sebentar untuk mencari ayahku. Di sana ada mading dengan foto-foto― kau tahu sejenis mading denah, dan mereka memiliki beberapa foto sudut di rumah sakit. Aku melihat foto di sekitar kamar rawat inap di gedung barat, dan aku berkata, "Ada yang salah dari foto ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa." ― dan tiba-tiba, gadis di sebelahku ini― aku tidak tahu kapan ia datang, tapi ia langsung berkata, "Darimana kau tahu?". Lalu aku bilang, "Memang benar ada yang salah. Bukankah koridornya harus di foto saat keadaan kosong?" aku menoleh, memperhatikan gadis itu. Rambutnya panjang dan ia sedang menggenggam sebuket bunga. Aku mendengar suara 'krek krek krek' dan aku berpikir, 'Suara apa itu?'. Dan aku sangat terkejut begitu melihat ternyata gadis itu sedang memakan satu persatu bunga yang ia pegang. Giginya sangat besar, dan matanya menyipit begitu kecil. Aku tercengang― tapi aku tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa. Aku kembali melihat ke foto yang tadi― aku tahu ada seseorang di koridor itu. Tapi aku tidak sangka, ternyata gadis itulah yang berada di foto. Ia berdiri di belokan koridor yang menghadap ke tangga, sehingga jika kau tidak jeli, kau tidak akan melihatnya. Tapi yah― kau tahu aku, jadi aku menyadarinya langsung."

Aku, Heechul dan Siwon tercengang. Kami diam beberapa saat.

"Apa― apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu?" tanya Heechul pelan. Sedangkan dalam hati aku malah berpikir, 'Kenapa dia tidak pernah ceritakan ini padaku?!'

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. Ia terlihat begitu santai― bahkan ia memanggang marshmallow yang baru. "Biasa. Setelah aku tahu, aku langsung melangkah mundur dan kembali ke taman. Aku cerita pada ayah, dan ternyata gadis itu adalah gadis penderita skizo yang pernah sempat di rawat di gedung barat. Ia memang suka makan bunga. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu penyebab kenapa ia meninggal. Setelah itu, beberapa hari kemudian, aku kembali dan fotonya sudah di ganti."

Suasana sunyi datang setelah Kyuhyun selesai bercerita. Kami bertiga― aku, Heechul dan Siwon berpandangan. Kami semua tahu sekarang sedang sesi cerita horror, tapi kami tidak sangka bahwa cerita pertama yang akan di bawakan adalah cerita berdasarkan pengalaman sendiri. Yaitu, pengalaman Kyuhyun sendiri! Aku heran kenapa ia tidak merasa merinding begitu menceritakannya, seolah kejadian tersebut tidak menakutinya sama sekali. Tapi yah... seperti yang ia katakan tadi, kita semua tahu dirinya seperti apa. Kurasa ia lebih ke tidak peduli daripada tidak takut.

"Baiklah. Putar botolnya, won." Heechul mengelus bahu pacarnya.

Siwon membungkuk, dan botol air mineral itu ia putar kembali. Aku berharap bahwa giliranku bukan setelah ini― atau setelahnya dan setelahnya― kuharap giliranku tidak akan pernah datang. Kedua mataku terus memperhatikan bayangan botol yang berputar-putar, sampai akhirnya ujung botol tersebut berhenti menghadap Heechul.

"Aaahhh! Hahahaha!" yang tertunjuk tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia mengelus-elus wajahnya, bersiap-siap seolah mengusir rasa tegangnya. Kyuhyun sedang menyelup beberapa marshmallow ke dalam minuman cokelat, sedangkan Siwon masih tertawa-tawa sambil menunggu pacarnya bercerita. Sial, apa cuma aku di sini yang masih merasa tegang?

"Oy!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Heechul cekikikan, kemudian ia berdehem. Mencoba untuk serius.

"Oke. Jadi, cerita ini di alami oleh sepupuku. Waktu itu tempat kerjanya pernah sempat di pindahkan ke Gangbuk, padahal rumahnya di Seocho. Paling sebentar sampai ke rumahnya tiga puluh menit, dan ia tidak pernah menyetir. Jadi, setelah dari stasiun, ia harus berjalan sampai ke rumah. Waktu itu aku sedang main ke Seoul dan sempat ke kantornya. Ketika kuajak pulang bersama, ia sangat senang karena akhirnya bisa pulang naik mobil. Aku tanya kenapa, lalu ia bilang bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia tidak pernah pulang jalan kaki. Aku tanya lagi kenapa, dan iapun mulai bercerita. Jadi, beberapa hari yang lalu ia lembur dan pulang agak malam. Ketika melewati tiang listrik di dekat rumahnya, ia melihat seorang gadis duduk meringkuk. Rambutnya panjang dan bajunya berwarna merah. Sepupuku bertanya, 'Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?'. Tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu langsung menoleh― matanya besaaarrr sekali. Ia menggenggam kaki sepupuku sambil mendesis, 'Jangan bunuh aku. Jangan bunuh aku'. Sepupuku langsung ketakutan dan menendang-nendang untuk melepaskan genggaman gadis itu. Ketika kakinya terlepas. Gadis itu langsung hilang."

Kyuhyun masih meneguk cokelatnya, "Selesai?"

"Belum." Heechul tergelak sambil memejamkan mata. "Beberapa hari setelah itu, sepupuku masih ketakutan. Ia selalu mengajak temannya untuk pulang bersama. Tapi ada saat, dimana ia harus pulang sendiri lagi. Karena tidak ingin melewati tiang listrik itu, ia lewat jalan belakang. Jadi ia harus melewati terowongan untuk bisa sampai ke pintu kompleknya. Ketika ia sedang berada di tengah terowongan, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara 'srek srek'. Ia menoleh― tapi tidak ada orang. Ia berjalan, tapi suara itu tetap terdengar. Akhirnya ia menoleh dan menatap ke bawah― gadis itu sedang merangkak mendekati sepupuku. Ia mendesis lagi, 'Jangan bunuh aku'. Sepupuku berteriak dan berlari. Tetapi gadis itu merangkak makin cepat. Dan ketika sepupuku berhasil keluar terowongan, ia menoleh ke belakang. Gadis itu sedang mendongak, memperhatikan wajah sepupuku, 'Aah... ternyata bukan kau'. Kemudian ia merangkak masuk ke terowongan kembali. Sepupuku masih keringatan dan nafasnya tidak teratur. Maka, setelah mendengar ceritanya itu, akupun panik. 'Kau seharusnya lapor polisi! Gadis itu seperti penguntit!' kemudian sepupuku bilang, 'Apa kau bisa menginap di rumahku malam ini?'. Aku bertanya lagi, 'Kenapa?'. Kemudian sepupuku bilang, setelah insiden di terowongan itu, dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Dia masih merasa seperti di ikuti. Waktu itu pukul satu pagi dan dia terus berguling di kasur. Tapi hal anehnya adalah, gulingnya terus jatuh. Dia sudah ambil, tapi jatuh lagi. Karena kesal, dia meraih-raih lantai untuk memeriksa― tapi ternyata dia malah menyentuh rambut. Spontan, pasti ia langsung ketakutan. Tapi karena penasaran, dia memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke bawah― gadis itu sedang berbaring di lantai di samping kasurnya. Dia menatap wajah sepupuku lalu berkata, 'Aah... ternyata benar'. Setelah itu, sepupuku langsung menatap ke atas lagi. Ia sangaaattt ketakutan. Dan beberapa menit setelahnya, dia mengintip ke bawah lagi tetapi gadis itu sudah tidak ada'."

Heechul mengangkat tangannya. "Jadi, itulah yang terjadi."

Bahuku menegang. Aku sibuk menggigiti sedotan karena tidak tahu apa yang harus kukunyah. Lidahku terasa membeku dan aku tidak dapat berkata-kata sama sekali. Aku tahu bahwa orang kedua yang takut setelahku adalah Siwon. Tapi ia hanya mengusap jidatnya sambil berkata, "Wow. Jika aku adalah sepupumu, kurasa aku pingsan malam itu juga."

Aku mulai membayangkan apa yang akan Heechul suruh padaku jika memang akulah yang paling ketakutan di antara kami berempat. Pelipis sampai pipiku basah oleh keringat, dan aku mulai dihantui bayangan-bayangan buruk.

"Oke. Aku putar lagi yaaa." Siwon memutar botol air mineral. Mulut botol tersebut menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun. Kami semua tertawa― kecuali aku― yang hanya tertawa ikut-ikutan. Ketika botol tersebut di putar untuk kedua kalinya, betapa leganya aku bahwa giliran selanjutnya adalah giliran Siwon.

Yang di tunjuk tertawa terbahak-bahak― sama seperti reaksi pacarnya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu mau cerita apa loh! Kurasa aku hanya punya beberapa cerita pendek."

"Yang pertama!" Kyuhyun mengangkat jari telunjuknya sambil meniru suara bapak-bapak. Ia membuat kami tertawa, dan aku bersyukur karena tingkahnya itu dapat mencairkan suasana.

"Ini di alami oleh ayahku. Waktu itu kami baru pulang dari Hokkaido, dan ayahku menyimpan oleh-oleh kami di bagasi. Karena lelah, aku, ibu dan adikku langsung turun dari mobil dan pergi ke kamar. Malam itu, ayahku masuk sendirian ke garasi untuk mengambil oleh-oleh dan koper kami. Ia menyalakan lampu, dan mulai membuka bagasi. Setelah semuanya telah dikeluarkan, ia memasukkan koper kami terlebih dahulu ke dalam rumah. Begitu pekerjaannya selesai, ia kembali ke garasi dan mematikan lampu sebelum mengunci pintu mobil. Tepat, begitu lampu mati― tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Ia menyipitkan matanya, mencoba untuk fokus kepada apa yang ia lihat. Ia melihat bola-bola putih dan itu berada di dalam mobil. Bola-bola itu banyak― mungkin sekitar empat pasang, kemudian mereka mengedip. Ayahku langsung tahu apa itu― itu adalah mata. Ada empat orang di dalam mobil, dan seluruh matanya berwarna putih. Mereka memperhatikan ayahku cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ayahku sadar dan langsung menutup pintu garasi."

Heechul menutup telinganya. Wajahnya terlihat agak takut. "Aku biasa pergi ke garasi malam-malam untuk mengecek barang. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat apa yang ada di dalam mobilku saat malam."

"Karena itu. Besok paginya, begitu adikku ingin duduk di jok belakang, ayahku hanya memperingatkan, 'Jika kau merasa aneh, loncat saja ke jok depan'."

"Itu baru cerita pertama, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Cerita kedua... singkat juga. Jadi, waktu itu adikku sedang mengerjakan PR, aku dan ayah sedang menonton televisi sedangkan ibu sedang masak. Begitu makanan telah siap, ibu memanggil kami satu persatu. 'Jiwon!' katanya. Adikku menyahut dari atas. Ibu menyuruh aku dan ayah untuk menunggu di meja makan, sedangkan ia pergi ke kamar adikku. Tapiii, hal ganjilnya adalah, ibuku tidak kunjung kembali. Aku dan ayah mengetuk-ngetuk sendok ke piring, sempat membahas film― barulah setelah selama itu, ibu kembali. Adikku duduk di kursi dengan santai, sedangkan wajah ibuku pucat. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Besok malamnya, ibuku memanggil lagi untuk makan malam. Aku keluar dari kamar dan mengetuk kamar adikku, 'Jiwon, ayo ke bawah'. Jiwon menyahut dengan riang seperti biasa. Aku membuka pintu kamarnya, dan melihat dia sedang duduk di meja belajar. Ia sedang memasukkan bukunya ke dalam rak― dan aku tercengang dengan apa yang kulihat. Di belakangnya― ada sesuatu. Rupanya tidak jelas. Tubuhnya hitam, tinggi sampai ke langit-langit― dan jari-jarinya panjang. Kedua matanya putih dan besar. Begitu ia tahu aku melihatnya, ia segera menghilang. Dan sampai sekarangpun, aku tidak pernah memberitahu Jiwon tentang apa yang kulihat di kamarnya."

Heechul menelan ludah. Aku tahu cerita tadi agak menghantamnya. "Aku tidak tahu ceritamu seram-seram."

"Ceritanya tidak seram. Tapi lebih ke― kurasa agak membuat orang paranoid?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Apa Jiwon tahu tentang makhluk yang kau lihat?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku dan ibu sepakat untuk tidak cerita. Jiwon selalu menutup pintu kamarnya saat ia belajar, jadi aku tidak tahu pasti apa makhluk itu terus ada atau tidak. Tapi yang menyeramkan adalah, selama Jiwon sibuk belajar― atau mungkin membaca buku, atau cerita― ia tidak pernah sadar bahwa makhluk itu berdiri di belakangnya. Memperhatikannya..." ― ekspresi Siwon perlahan berubah ngeri. "Sejak itu, aku selalu melihat ke belakang setiap melakukan sesuatu."

Perlahan, kamipun melihat ke belakang juga― termasuk Kyuhyun. Langit sudah semakin gelap, dan di belakang kami hanya ada tenda dan pohon-pohon cemara yang tinggi. Aku mulai setuju dengan kata-kata Heechul sebelum kami memulai permainan ini― semakin lama, kami semua akan terbawa suasana. Diam-diam, aku berdoa agar peringkatku dalam daftar 'pengecut' di antara kami mulai naik.

"Apa kau ada cerita lagi?" Heechul memecahkan kesunyian. Senyumnya mulai terlihat tegang― aku tahu, sekarang ia sadar bahwa kami sedang berada di tengah hutan. Dan ketika kau tahu betapa sepinya hutan ini, dan betapa gelapnya malam sekarang― kau akan mulai merasakan ketakutan menggerogoti keberanianmu yang kecil.

Siwon mengangguk. Ia menelan ludah. "Ada, tapi ini yang terakhir." ― bahuku semakin tegang. Aku dapat merasakan keringat menyelusuri kulit pipiku. "Cerita yang terakhir ini di alami temanku..."

Tidak. Aku tidak ingin dengar lagi!

"Te― teman-teman!" aku mengangkat tangan. Sontak, mereka bertiga langsung menoleh. "A― aku ingin buang air. Bolehkah aku pergi sebentar?"

Heechul dan Siwon berpandangan. "Kau mau pergi ke pohon-pohon itu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Mmm... hanya untuk buang air. Tidak sampai lima menit."

Mereka bertiga berpandangan lagi. Kyuhyun mengelus lenganku, lalu berbisik, "Hati-hati dan cepat."

Aku menggenggam tangannya, mengulum senyum yang sangat menjanjikan. "Pasti."

Setelah itu, aku mengancing jaket dan memakai beanieku. Siwon mulai melantunkan cerita lagi, sedangkan aku mulai pergi masuk ke dalam pohon-pohon cemara. Setelah kulihat mereka mulai terbawa suasana akan cerita Siwon, aku memutar arah― berjalan di belakang tenda-tenda kami dan menyelusuri jalan berbatu untuk sampai ke jalan utama. Jalan ini begitu gelap― kemudian keteganganku bertambah begitu menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah pukul dua belas lewat. Jalan setapak ini jadi terasa begitu jauh. Persendianku terasa seakan-akan sudah di gantikan oleh karet. Dan cerita Kyuhyun mulai menghantuiku― aku mulai memasang prinsip di dalam otakku.

'Jika aku melihat sesuatu, diam saja. Bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa.'

Kedua mataku terpejam, dan aku mulai berdoa untuk memohon perlindungan. Itulah yang terus aku lakukan. Aku tidak menatap ke puluhan pohon cemara yang mendindingi jalan. Aku tidak menatap ke belakang, dan tidak memikirkan darimana suara-suara gemerisik yang terus muncul di sekitarku.

Setelah beberapa menit aku berjalan, aku sampai di jalan utama di ujung bukit. Hatiku begitu lega― bahkan seolah, aku ingin terjatuh dan berteriak saking senangnya. Kulihat ke atas di sebelah kiri― ada sekelompok orang sedang menyiapkan tenda― mungkin mereka baru sampai. Di bawah bukit sedang ada camping besar-besaran. Di sana banyak orang yang bangun, menari-nari sambil memutari api unggun. Aku melihat ke kanan― jalan ini menuju ke bawah bukit― dan di bawah sana, akan jauh lebih ramai daripada di atas sini.

Aku berlari. Mendadak semangatku berkobar-kobar dan kelegaan di hatiku terasa luar biasa.

"Spiked apple pie punch." itulah yang kupesan begitu aku sampai di kursi kafe. Kupandang sekeliling― banyak orang yang sedang berbincang. Mereka berdiskusi tentang lomba sambung menyambung besok pagi, ada di antara mereka yang masih membahas permainan yang mereka mainkan tadi siang― ini luar biasa. Suasananya jauh lebih hidup dari di atas sana.

"Kau mau pakai alkohol atau tidak?"

"Pakai. Pakai." aku mengangguk. "Pakai grain alcohol saja. Kalau bisa, tambah kayu manis sedikit."― pelayan dibalik meja bar mengangguk-angguk. "Oh iya, jangan pakai yang murni ya." ― kali ini pelayan itu menyernyit. "Maksudku, jangan pakai Everclear. Kau punya 190 Proof?"

Pelayan tersebut tertawa. "Kau tahu banyak tentang alkohol, tuan."

"Pacarku memiliki bar, ya tuhan." aku menaruh kepalaku di atas meja. Belum sampai beberapa detik, tiba-tiba mataku terbelalak. "Astaga." gumamku sembari berbisik. Aku mengecek ponselku, dan mulai mengutuk diri sendiri karena mengaktifkan mode sunyi dari tadi.

' _ **Kau dimana? Cepat kemari.'**_ ― pesan dari Kyuhyun.

' _ **Min. Ya ampun, kau dimana?'**_

' _ **Sayang, aku mohon.'**_

Keningku mengerut. Jarang sekali Kyuhyun memohon seperti ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

"Ini minumanmu." pelayan tersebut menaruh sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna kuning karamel. Segelas apple pie punch. Hidupku akan bahagia selama beberapa menit kedepan.

' _ **Ada apa? Aku baru lihat ponsel maafkan aku.'**_

Aku mengantungi ponselku kembali. Tapi entah kenapa, perasaanku tidak tenang. Aku terus menebak-nebak apa yang telah terjadi di atas sana. Tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan firasat yang buruk― seperti sesuatu yang mengganjal hatiku, sehingga aku tidak dapat menikmati minumanku dengan mudah.

Jadi, aku menghabiskan minumannya cepat-cepat. Aku menaruh uang di atas meja, kemudian langsung bergegas kembali ke jalan berbatu. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Terkadang, aku mengusap jidatku yang mulai berkeringat― entah karena efek alkohol atau memang aku yang mulai cemas. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

Ketika aku sampai di atas, perasaanku langsung lega. Aku melihat Heechul dan Siwon yang masih duduk di depan api unggun, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang berdiri sambil merokok di dekat tenda. Kutatap mereka, dalam hati ikut membaca situasi. Tapi tidak ada yang mereka katakan. Mereka bertiga hanya menatapku.

"Kau sedang apa? Duduk di sini!" kata Heechul sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Aku berlari-lari kecil, dan duduk bergabung bersama Heechul dan Siwon. Aku menggigit bibir, dan membiarkan keringat lain membasahi pipiku. Sial, pasti aku akan kena omel. Bagian buruk lainnya adalah, aku belum juga memikirkan cerita apa yang akan kubawakan.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau pelajari dari kejadian ini?" Siwon menatapku tajam-tajam.

Aku menunduk, lalu berkata pelan. "Aku tidak boleh kabur..."

"Apa?"

"Sudah sudah. Begini saja." Heechul mengangkat satu jarinya. "Lebih baik kau hibur Kyuhyun. Tadi ia sudah membuat pernyataan, bahwa ia yang paling ketakutan di antara kita semua. Dan memang yah... dia memang ketakutan."

"Tidak, dia memang ketakutan― tapi bukan karena cerita kalian. Itu semua karena salahku." aku terus menukas. Masalahnya, aku memang tahu. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuat Kyuhyun takut luar biasa adalah diriku sendiri. Fakta bahwa aku pergi tanpa kabar pasti telah menakutinya setengah mati. "Chul, kau tidak akan menyuruh ia melakukan yang tidak-tidak, kan?"

Heechul memutar mata dengan gaya malas. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau bicara dulu dengan pacarmu."

Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku berusaha untuk bangun, tetapi tubuhku terasa berat. Kali ini aku merasa begitu bersalah― tidak seharusnya Kyuhyun berkorban untukku. Aku tahu Heechul orang yang seperti apa dan aku tahu bahwa taruhannya tidak pernah mudah untuk dilakukan.

"Kyu." aku menepuk bahunya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan asap ke udara, lalu menoleh. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana lagi. Aku akan bilang pada Heechul. Aku janji."

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia tetap diam sambil menatapku begitu serius.

"Kyu, apa kau segitu marahnya padaku?"

"Min...?" Kyuhyun mencengkram bahuku. Tampaknya ia sangat tegang. Rahangnya mengeras seolah terbuat dari bongkahan batu. Mata kami bertatapan― ia berkedip beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya ada kelegaan dari sorot matanya. Ia segera memelukku. Erat sekali.

"Oke. Aku tahu kau khawatir. Maafkan aku." aku mengelus wajahnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Apa sekarang aku bisa mulai bercerita?"

"Jangan, min." Kyuhyun menatapku kembali. "Kau sudah bercerita."

"Apa?"

"Tadi... setelah kau buang air kecil― setelah Siwon cerita, kau kembali." ― senyumku menghilang. Aku berusaha untuk memeriksa pendengaranku. "Tadi― setelah kau kembali, kau segera duduk. Kau bertanya pada kami apa Siwon telah selesai bercerita. Heechul sibuk mengataimu karena kau buang air lama sekali, sedangkan aku dan Siwon hanya tertawa. Lalu kau mulai bercerita..." Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Tangannya bergetar. "Dan aku tahu itu bukan kau."

Ia berbisik. Pelan sekali.

Nafasku tertahan. Aku menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun di bahuku. "Apa?" mulutku bergetar. "Apa... yang telah aku ceritakan?"

"Kau... tidak jelas." Kyuhyun menaruh kepalanya lagi di bahuku. "Kau berkata seakan kami harus berhenti bercerita. Heechul dan Siwon mengataimu lagi, sedangkan aku sibuk memastikan apa feelingku benar. Lalu Heechul menggodamu, 'Sebenarnya kau tidak punya cerita, kan?' lalu kau tersenyum, 'Aku punya cerita. Tapi setelah ini, tidak akan ada yang cerita lagi ya?'. Aku bingung kenapa kau tersenyum, min― demi tuhan, aku tahu kau tidak akan tersenyum saat kita membicarakan hal-hal seram. Apalagi setelah kau pernah melihat Kibum kerasukan―" Kyuhyun menelan ludah, dan genggamanku semakin erat. Bayangan tentang beberapa bulan lalu terulang lagi. Kami berdua pernah membantu teman kami saat adiknya kerasukan. Dan itu bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

"Lalu?"

"Masalahnya, hanya aku yang tau itu. Kau berkata pada kami semua― sebuah cerita yang sangat singkat..." Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya kembali. Ia menatapku. "Kau berkata, kau telah melihat sebuah sosok hitam yang sangaaattt besar di antara tenda kami. Matanya merah dan kukunya tajam. Jika kita tidak berhenti cerita di sini, mungkin makhluk itu bisa mengganggu tidur kita."

Nafasku tertahan. Keringat telah membasahi kedua tanganku, tetapi tangan Kyuhyun tetap kugenggam erat. Masalahnya adalah, aku juga tidak tahu berapa lama aku bisa mengontrol rasa takutku. "La― lalu?"

"Hanya itu yang kau ceritakan. Tapi kau bilang, itu bukan cerita, tapi hanya sekedar peringatan." Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya― "Aku sangat takut, min. Aku tahu itu bukan kau, dan aku sibuk memikirkan dimana kau berada. Itulah sebabnya kenapa kami belum masuk ke tenda. Heechul dan Siwon mengira kau mengerjai kami, sedangkan aku memang tahu bahwa peringatanmu itu serius. Jadi, aku tidak masuk ke tenda juga― aku bilang pada mereka aku takut, dan memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri sebentar."

Astaga.

Aku tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa― bahkan paru-paruku terasa seperti diisi air, dan aku tengah berusaha untuk mendapatkan pasokan udara. Perlahan, aku menengok, memperhatikan tenda kami berempat. Memang ada celah kosong di antara tenda kami, tapi tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Mungkin makhluk itu hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang dengan kemampuan tertentu.

"La― lalu... setelah aku bercerita, aku pergi atau tetap duduk di sana?"

"Kau pergi ke jalan itu, tepat darimana kau datang tadi. Beberapa menit kemudian, kau yang sungguhan datang."

"Ia bilang, jika kita tidak melanjutkan ceritanya, tidak akan ada yang terjadi, kan?" aku mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang, ayo kembali ke api unggun."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Jidatnya masih mengkilap karena keringat.

"Kau mau merokok atau buang rokok itu?"

"Tidak. Sedikit lagi." ia menghisapnya dalam-dalam, kemudian melemparnya di antara rumput-rumput. Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum, menunjukkan bahwa seakan aku baik-baik saja― meskipun aku ketakutan setengah mati. Jantungku berdetak tidak teratur dan ketakutan hampir saja membunuh paru-paruku.

Kami berdua duduk kembali di api unggun. Aku tidak lagi membawa suasana horror― aku malah bercerita soal tempat kemah ini, dan seolah aku membayangkan betapa ramainya suasana di bawah. Aku mengatakan tentang betapa serunya orang-orang yang tengah menari-nari mengelilingi api unggun di campfire di bawah bukit, serta kafe dengan spiked apple pie punchnya yang begitu lezat. Hanya Kyuhyun saja yang sadar bahwa cerita itu berdasarkan dari pengalaman yang kualami sendiri.

Seketika kami melupakan efek dari cerita-cerita horror yang baru saja menjadi topik utama pembicaraan kami. Heechul, Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Heechul menceritakan soal anjing Terriernya yang menggigit ban mobilnya sampai bocor, sedangkan Kyuhyun bercerita soal tipe-tipe pelanggan yang sering kami temui di bar. Satu-satunya orang yang masih memiliki perasaan buruk hanya aku saja― aku senang bisa membawa suasana cerah lagi di antara kami, meskipun sekarang hanya aku yang masih memiliki perasaan yang begitu gelap.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, memeriksa tenda kami. Keningku mengerut―

Jauh di belakang beberapa cemara di belakang tenda kami, ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan kami. Wajahnya sama sepertiku, tetapi kedua matanya berwarna merah. Ia tersenyum, kemudian sosoknya menghilang, berbaur jadi satu dengan kegelapan malam.

Aku menghadap ke depan lagi, dan berusaha untuk tersenyum.

'Jika aku melihat sesuatu, diam saja. Bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa.'

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Hmm... oke. Ini bakal panjang. Untuk semua readers lama aku, aku akan sangat bersyukur jika kamu membaca paragraf di bawah ini :)  
**

 **Aku tahu keberadaanku udah menghilang lamaaa banget dan pasti banyak juga readers yg kecewa. Bahkan mungkin ada juga yg gak mau baca cerita aku lagi. Aku ninggalin kalian gitu aja dan hapus semua cerita aku, dan bukan cuma satu orang yg bilang dia kecewa sama aku. Jadi... aku mau minta maaf. Aku minta maaf yg sebesaarrr-besarnya. Aku punya satu masalah, yaitu aku ngalamin semacam mental breakdown dan aku merasa, itu seperti boomerang dari cerita-cerita yg aku tulis sendiri. Aku minta maaf kalau aku ninggalin askfm, Twitter― pokoknya semua media yg bisa menghubungkan aku sama kalian. Aku tahu kalian ngeask, atau kalian ngetweet, dan aku sendiri yg gak bales karena aku terlalu mikirin macem-macem.  
**

 **Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf.**

 **Dan begitu semua masalah aku selesai, aku kembali ke medsos aku, dan aku baca-baca lagi tweet dan ask kalian. Aku berpikir** **― aku udah punya banyak banget org yg sayang sama aku, yg setia nungguin aku dengan tweet mereka kayak gini dan aku buang mereka begitu aja. Mungkin aku gak kenal kalian, kita gak pernah ketemu secara personal, tapi kalian gak tahu betapa berharganya kalian buat aku, apalagi setelah aku sadar kebaikan kalian itu. Aku udah menghilang lamaa banget dan ternyata banyak banget hal yg udah berubah** **― ada beberapa readers aku yg bahkan ganti username dan bla-bla-bla, tapi aku masih inget dulunya mereka siapa. Aku mencoba contact mereka satu-satu. Nanya kabar & semacamnya, tapi ada beberapa yg bahkan udah gak aktif. Dan hal itu ngebuat aku tambah sedih lagi.**

 **Ini emang personal, tapi aku gak tau lagi harus mention org ini gimana. Untuk kamu, yang berusername chiikyumin di Twitter. Aku tahu kamu udah gak online sejak September tahun lalu. Aku gak tahu kamu dimana, tapi kamu itu bener-bener reader yang paling aku sayang dan kalau kamu baca ini, aku mau kamu tahu kalau aku masih inget kamu dan aku harap kita bisa contact-an lagi okey? :)**

 **Aku juga mau berterima kasih sama readers yang sampai add akun LINE aku. Dan Snapchat, dan ternyata masih cek profile aku minggu-minggu lalu. Terima kasih banget. Dan aku udah gak tau harus ngomong apa lagi hehe. Untuk readers baru, aku mau ucapin, "HALO! Aku ChaKACHA dan sebenarnya aku bukan author yang begitu bertanggung jawab hahaha."**

 **DAN AUTHOR MAU NANYA: KALIAN LEBIH SUKA SCI FI ATAU HORROR? Kasih jawaban kalian di review ya. Soalnya author ada dua cerita yg masih bingung mana duluan yg di post okeyyy. Buat kalian yang baca cerita ini, kalian bisa mampir ke profile aku dan baca cerita aku yang lain yaaa hehe luvv ({})  
**

 **Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**


End file.
